Nobody Answered When Death Called Their Names
by bjxmas
Summary: 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon AU tag – Sam and Dean have a decision to make. There really was no choice, not for men like them. The brothers’ eyes met and silently they united in this fight, bristling at all attempts to contain them… Uh, NOT a death fic.


_Inspired by the concept of 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon. I avoid spoilers like the plague, but from what little I knew of the episode, this was my AU version before I saw where Kripke and his team took the boys. And man, did I ever love how the show handled their trip to heaven! _

_So, after viewing the awesomeness of the actual episode, this hardly compares. I love dark; I really do, as long as I know with certainty that they'll find the light. And I will always have faith in our Winchesters…and in Kripke and his team. _

Nobody Answered When Death Called Their Names

The voice was soft, existing in another dimension, like noise wasn't allowed here, as if sound couldn't penetrate the imposed silence the gravity of their situation warranted. The words were diffused and distant, echoing through time and space, bouncing within the reality of their peril before settling around them like a heavy weight, wrapping around their minds with the awful truth of what just happened and dragging them down, down into blackness.

"_You're dead."_

In a fraction of a second all pain was blasted away; all terror and worry obliterated, leaving only faint memories, murmurs of feelings that had existed just a moment before. It was as if nothing held power over them here, the gnawing fear and the stabbing guilt from years of struggles finally releasing them as nothingness embraced them, gentle and soothing.

Quiet, solitude…at peace, with each other, with the world, with their fates.

Calm and acceptance…_relief…_

It lasted just a moment, one still moment suspended in time…

Before panic rose up…anger and resentment…_defiance_.

All of their conflicting emotions battling for dominance…control ricocheting back and forth amongst all possibilities, the inner voice beating at their core demanding their duty be served and not abandoned, while their hearts rejoiced in this temporary respite.

The brothers' eyes met and silently, without a single word, they united in this fight, bristling at all attempts to contain them, inherently knowing this was the fight of their lives, and they _would_ fight, fight until their dying breaths. Then continue to fight through their undying breaths.

"No," they replied in unison… "_No,_" they repeated more forcefully.

"_You want to go back? You want to continue on your path?" _the voice asked, incredulous wonder etched within the words, its intent floating on the wings of deception, undulating with uncertainty.

The Winchester brothers shuddered through their apprehension of what still lie ahead, locking eyes with each other as they stared down their chosen path, dark and foreboding, knowing their way was wrought with more pain and sacrifice, and yet they didn't hesitant, didn't blink in the eye of that storm, solemnly nodding, accepting their destiny and wherever fate might lead them, boldly taking that final step to return to their given journey.

"_As you wish."_

Blood gurgled up from their wounds; screams echoed within their throats, ragged gasps the overwhelming sound as they tried to breathe through the excruciating pain they had been tossed back into. Bobby's voice greeted them, familiar and comforting, pulling them back to the side of the living, "Hold on, just hold on… Bobby's here."

Terror again intertwined with any fragment of hope that might remain, every obstacle placed before them massive and daunting, any chance of victory buried beneath all the coming challenges.

Their chests ached, heaving and bloody. Their minds reeled from all they'd seen, all they'd felt, every anguish stacked against them.

This fight was only the beginning…just one more skirmish in a long line of battles awaiting them.

The end coming, whatever end their path might lead them to. Their journey long and arduous, fraught with a million reasons why they could not win, offset by just one reason why they might.

Darkness beckoned where light feared to tread. With certainty the Winchesters moved forward, onward toward that final conflict.

The End

bjxmas

April 2010

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Thanks for reading, reviews would be nice. Take care, B.J._


End file.
